Setting Fire to the Sky
by changeyoulikearemix
Summary: Athena soon finds out that the world has changed, she is all alone and left to fend for herself. Her sweet Southern demeanor is soon to change as her life is now on the line. The dead walk among the living, at least what is left of the living. Rated M: For language, violence and whatever follows.
1. Chapter 1

Summery:

Athena Foster is a 22 year old Southern Belle with a rebellious spark. She grew up in a strict Catholic household in Southern Georgia with 3 brothers and two sisters. During her graduating year from the University of New York in Social and Behavioral Sciences Athena is doing her internship in New York City as a Criminal Profiler, but her journey to New York is soon over before it begins.

Athena soon finds out that the world has changed, she is all alone and left to fend for herself. Her sweet Southern demeanor is soon to change as her life is now on the line. The dead walk among the living, at least what is left of the living.

* * *

Prologue:

Athena huffed frustrated as her long brown hair snagged a tree branch. _Not in the mood nature! _She grabbed for her knife and cut an inch off. Athena picked up her rifle, her 'Make love not war' bag and trucked through the woods; her pink Converse sunk into the mud. _Fucker! _Athena groaned trying to pull her foot free from the mud. _This is useless. _She stepped back slightly with her free foot; now she was fully stuck. Athena placed her thumb and index finger on the bridge of her black rimmed glasses as she let out a deep sigh.

After an hour of being stuck and vigorously trying to free her legs from the muck. All the stages of grief hit her at once like an 18wheeler. **Denial:** _This can't be happening to me!_ **Anger:** _I hate this world God you screwed me over! _**Bargaining: **_I'll go to church every Sunday and I'll stop cussin' just please God don't let me die here! _**Depression:** _I'm all alone, there is no point I will never find other living people anyways. _**Acceptance:** _You know this is alright, I always thought I would die in the woods. It's my time._

_Crack, snap, crunch!_

Athena's head jolted up from looking at her feet to looking into the woods. A Walker slowly limped towards her, he was far enough away, but she panicked. _Shoot it and attract others or wait until it gets close and try to kill it before it kills me? _She frantically tried to free her feet from the muck. _Thuk! Thuk! _Her feet sloshed around in the muck, but barely budged.

The Walker was now inches away from her. Athena grabbed the knife from her belt and begun swinging at it. Unable to reach she was certainly not in a position where she thought she was going to live.

"AH!" She screamed as it lunged.

_Whoosh!_

An arrow shot right through the Walker skull; its gray brains oozed from the wound like a slushy. Athena hadn't even seen who shot the arrow; all she saw was the Walker falling backwards onto the ground. Then the bright blue sky. _Thud!_ Her body fell to the ground like a stiff board as she blacked out and fell into the mud.

* * *

A/N:

I do not own anything other then the Characters I have and will be creating.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Pre-Apocalypse: 

Athena stood around the cocktail table in a white cotton knee length dress with the sweetheart neckline. Her long blond hair was neatly primped into a Chignon bun. A pair of Swarovski Crystal chandelier earrings dangled from her tiny earlobes; occasionally flickering in the warm breeze. Her slender fingers wrapped around the stem of a champagne flute. Her other hand fanned her face trying to keep cool from the warm Georgian summer.

_Clink, clink, clink_.

The sound of knives clinked glasses as a tall slender brunette woman stood up from a table. "I would like to propose a toast to my darling step-daughter Athena. She has gone through this world so far with dignity and grace. Though we are sad to see her go we know she will bring her Southern hospitality and charm to the big city. May the Lord look after you and keep you safe from the devilish temptations of the city and lead your path to greatness. I'm very proud of you Athena, your father and I couldn't ask for a better daughter, here's to you." She said sipping her champagne. Everyone clapped as she sat down into her seat and joined her drinking as well.

"So when do we tell her we're breaking out the hard liquor?" The young redheaded woman beside Athena asked sipping on her glass.

Athena laughed lightly bringing her light pink, lipstick coated lips to her glass. "Dear Monica I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout." She replied to her sisters

Athena walked around the courtyard side by side with her sister. Her sister Monica tugged onto Athena's arm as she led her over to the bartender topping up her Campaign Athena took a sip and spit it out. "Tastes like pond water." Monica turned to her sister and shook Athena lightly by the arms and yelled. "Wake the hell up!" A male's voice peaked over Monica's own voice. "Wake the hell up!"

* * *

Now:

Athena's emerald green eyes opened to see it wasn't Monica shaking her, but a middle aged man, early to mid-30's. He had facial hair above his upper lip and below his bottom lip. She was partially submerged into a pond as the man shook her arms. Athena began to thrash into the water, her legs kicking and flailing. "Let go of me!" She kicked her leg up, kicking him square in the balls.

"Crazy bitch, I saved your god damn ass back there!" The man rasped holding himself in pain.

Athena stood up shaking her long blond hair out like a dog after a wash. "I'm sorry but why am I wet?" Her southern accent really came through on the 'why'.

The man's eyes squinted as Athena shook her hair out. He continued to hold his manhood as he sat in the water. "You passed out in the mud and weren't wakin' up. So I thought the water would clean ya and wake ya."

"Because drownin' me is such a great idea?" Athena huffed sarcastically placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah and kickin' me in the balls was?" The man asked irritated.

"Ugh, you're retched!" Athena replied walking out of the pond. "I think you should reconsider the manner you talk to me sir."

"I'm very sure I picked my words carefully." The man reassured looking at Athena.

"Well, thank you for saving my life Mr. …?" Athena paused picking up her bag and rifle from the rocks.

"Daryl Dixon."

Athena smiled as she grabbed her socks from her bag. She sat down on a rock changing them, tossing her soaking wet ones against a tree. "I'm Athena Foster from Dublin, Georgia and I'm very sorry I kicked you...there."

Daryl laughed lightly at her as her wet sock stuck to the tree. "I'll heal." Daryl walked out of the water picking up his crossbow from the shore.

Athena closed her bag slipped on her shoes and began walking back into the woods. Daryl looked at Athena as she walked into the woods; he followed.

"Are you crazy?" He asked grabbing her arm.

"Why?" Athena asked looking at him.

"You really have no idea what's going on in this area, do you?" Daryl asked looking at her intensely.

"I was with a group of people, the men got disgusting so I bolted." Athena replied shaking his hand off.

"You don't know who the Governor is?" He asked aiming his crossbow at a nearby Walker.

"Who?" Athena asked flinching as the arrow shot.

Daryl laughed and walked the other way. "This way."

Athena stood in one place and stared at him, looking him up and down with her one eyebrow cocked. Her internal argument with herself soon began as her turned around and waved her along. _You can't go with him! Are you crazy Athena? Of course you are you're listening to yourself talk right now in your head; debating whether or not to go with this strange, good looking man. Did I just call him good looking?_

"Athena! Get your ass moving!" He yelled.

Athena shook her head as she ran up to him snapping out of her state of mind. "Where are we going?"

"A prison."

"Are you a prisoner?" Athena asked worried.

"Jesus mouse, scared of your own fucking shadow?" Daryl asked shaking his head.

Athena frowned as they cleared the woods and walked into a clearing towards a metal gate. "I grew up Belle…until I went to University."

"Grew up Belle?" He questioned.

"You know, like Southern Belles, debutantes, polite little ladies." Athena laughed lightly.

Daryl pulled open the gate letting her into the compound as he followed locking up behind her. Athena walked towards the prison, Daryl walked ahead of her as they walked inside.

"Who is she?" A woman with short gray hair asked as they entered the room.

Athena readjusted her bags strap on her shoulder as she stood feeling awkward. "Nice to meet you Ma'am; I'm Athena Foster of Dublin, Georgia."

The woman looked Athena up and down before sticking her hand out. "Carol Peletier." She smiled as Athena grabbed her hand and shook.

"Pleasure to meet you."

The group gathered around together for dinner except Daryl he stayed in his cell. Athena sat with a brunette woman around the same age as her. "Athena."

"Maggie, Athena such a pretty name!" She replied.

"Thank you very much, I rather like your name." Athena complimented.

A small child crawled over to Athena and started playing with her hands. "Well hello small child."

"That's Jessie." A woman said looking over at Athena.

"She is adorable!" Athena gushed bringing her back over to her mother.

"Thank you very much." The mother replied.

Athena made a plate up for herself and one for Daryl and brought it to him. "For my savoir."

"Thanks." He replied.

Athena looked at him as she set his plate down. "You lost someone didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

Athena placed her hair behind her back and sat down beside him. "I studied social and behavioral sciences in University so you can't hid much from me."

Daryl paused for a moment before looking up at Athena. "Lost my brother, he turned into a Walker." He let out a deep sigh.

Athena looked at him not sure what to say "I'm so sorry." was all that could escape from her mouth.

Daryl placed his hand on his face. "I'd rather be alone right now." Daryl said subtlety. He wanted to scream; _just get the fuck out of my face. _But the blond was being to kind to him to be so brutal; as she lingered he started to fidget.

Athena stood up and head out of the cell. She tapped her long nails on the metal bars and smiled at him. "Thank you again for saving my behind."

"Just don't go getting yourself killed." Daryl said laying down on his bed.

* * *

A/N : Just thought I would put that flashback in at the top to get a little more background out for Athena and how she lived Pre-Apocalypse.


	3. Chapter 3: Made in Georgia

***Update*** Probably going to not continue this story; I just started a new job and lost luster for this storyline.

***UPDATE JULY 18th 2013* **I Will update this chapter and post the next once I have a chance. I work 30+ hours a week.

* * *

First thing in the morning Athena laced up her shoes and went for a run outside of the prison doing laps around the perimeter of the prison gates. The group walked outside of prison doors. "Does she not realize it's the apocalypse, Rick?" Carol asked lightly looking at the middle aged man beside her with the straggly beard.

"I don't think she got the memo." Rick replied watching her run laps.

"Should we tell her to stop?" Carol asked blinking confused.

"She ain't hurtin' anyone." Daryl replied walking outside. "She's probably used to doin' this every morning."

"She's going to cause herself to pass out from heat exhaustion." Rick insisted looking at Daryl.

"Athena." Carol called timidly, her petite voice was mute to the sounds of nature.

Daryl cupped his hands around his mouth. "ATHENA!" He screamed.

Athena stopped dead in her tracks but tripped over her own two feet falling face first into the grass. Rick, Carol and Daryl ran over to Athena helping her up off the ground.

Daryl laughed lightly looking at Athena from behind. "Do you really have 'Made in Georgia' tattooed above your ass?"

Athena froze pulling the back of her shirt down. "No such thing exists." She tucked her necklace back into her shirt and dusted off her clothing. Rick and Carol looked at Athena confused as to why she was hiding a tattoo. "I got drunk one night in University, I went to a tattoo parlor and got it done; it wasn't my proudest of night I shall have you know."

"I've always wanted to know, do Belles get tired of being so perfect all the time; and then I saw your tattoo." Daryl smirked looking at Athena. She huffed and walked off from everyone.

Athena laid on the grass outside playing with her knife in her hands. Everyone watched her like she was a mystery, studying her questioning one and other over how she was acting. Athena felt like she was back in high school; odd one out and social outcast. The sun beamed down on her as she closed her eyes; the sun went out suddenly as she opened her eyes she saw Daryl standing above her.

"I'm going on a supply run Rambo; Rick told me to take you with me." Daryl replied holding his hand out to her.

"Carry me!" Athena joked putting both her arms out.

Daryl picked up Athena tossing her over her shoulder as if she were a rag doll. "I was kidding!" She was shrill as she talked. Daryl carried her over to a black motorcycle and set her down on two feet.

"Might I just say, never do that again?" She shrieked.

"You may say it, but I may not listen." Daryl replied as he sat on his bike. Athena sat down behind him, she slipped her arms around his waist; holding on for dear life they sped off up the road.

After an hour of riding Daryl stopped his bike in front of drug store. "We need to look for antibiotics for Hershel." Athena hopped off the bike and quickly walked over to the doors. Daryl shot a nearby Walker with his crossbow as he joined Athena; he reached for the door knob and tried to open it. "Locked." He sighed. Athena took a bobby pin out of her hair, folded it open and started picking the lock. "You really think that's gonna work?"

_Click!_

Athena turned around and smirked while he looked in disbelief. "Sorry what kinda Southern Belle are you again?" Daryl asked as he led the way into the store. Athena locked the large wooden door behind her and laughed lightly.

"The kind that was a bad girl in University."

"Bad girl my ass, you seem like you wouldn't hurt a fly." Daryl laughed.

He was mocking her; Athena's cherub like demeanor snapped. "Why don't you go make yourself useful?" She snarled as she picked up pill bottles and checked their names.

"What am I looking for?"

Athena looked at him with the;_ you got to be kidding me _look. They seriously sent a man to go retrieve supplies of medication but he had no idea what he was looking for. She rolled her eyes and handed him a bottle "Clindamycin, for people allergic to Penicillin and Penicillin for those who are not. My older sister was a pharmacist."

Daryl grabbed the bottles from Athena's hands, his hand accidently brushed hers. "Yikes, your hands are rough." Athena said looking at his tired dirty hands. Daryl slinked his hands away and rubbed them together.

"So." He snapped walking out the doors.

Athena grabbed some more supplies off shelves before walking outside to join him. He was so sensitive and defensive. Daryl gave her a scowl as she walked out the door. Looking into the distance Athena saw a man with a gun aimed at Daryl. _POW!_ She quickly tackled Daryl down to the ground falling with a thud; Athena grabbed her arm as blood poured.

"You're bleeding."

"No shit Sherlock!" Athena replied cupping her arm.

"You saved my life." Daryl blinked.

"Call us even!" Athena yelled as she watch the man that fired run away. "Coward!" She yelled sitting up grabbing for her gun. Athena stood up and tripped over her own two feet.

"Let's get out of here." Daryl insisted helping her to her feet. They ran into a small brick house as Daryl shot the Walkers that were inside. Athena moved her bloody hand away from her arm; the bright red blood poured from her arm. Daryl grabbed her hand and placed it back onto the wound. "Keep your hand on it!" He urged grabbing his knife from his belt.

"What are you doing with that knife?" Athena asked her eyes wide.

Daryl moved her hand away and looked at the wound on her arm. Athena's emerald green eyes began to flood with tears. "You cryin' is going to make taking the bullet out worse!" He insisted using her hand to cover the wound again.

"How?" She sniffed.

"Just because it's going to make it harder." Daryl replied looking at her. Athena began to sway forwards; with Daryl grabbing her shoulders he steadied her. "I need to get that bullet out, I don't want to hurt you but we need to do this now or you're not making it back to the prison." Daryl grabbed her hand away the blood poured from her arm. Athena's face was pale in completion as she was losing more and more blood. She covered her arm again and cried out in pain.

"Please don't hurt me." Athena begged looking directly into his eyes.

Daryl moved her hand and looked at her. "There's no way this isn't going to hurt." He replied honestly as he dug the small knife into the bullet wound. Athena screamed out in excruciating pain as Daryl had to move the knife slightly, twisting to pop the bullet out. She started hyperventilating as her arm began to gush blood. "I need to cauterize your wound, cover your arm with your hand."

Athena weakly nodded as she was too weak to verbalize anything. Daryl grabbed her hand and covered her arm with it. He walked over to the gas stove, flicked it on and it lit; thank goodness. He let out a sigh. _Thud._ Athena had passed out on the floor.

"Shit."

Athena bloodshot green eyes winces as she tried to focus on shadow at the foot of the bed.

"You're up!"

"I feel like I got shot…Oh wait; I did." Athena replied her voice as cold as stone.

Daryl sat down at the foot of the bed as Athena sat up. "I'm sorry I hurt you." He said as he ran his hand over her injured arm. Athena looked at him and pulled her arm away.

"You had to. I probably would have bled to death without your help." Athena replied tucking her hair behind her ears.

Daryl took the torn shirt off her arm and looked at the wound. "It's a little red, I don't think it's infected." His voice is soft as ties the torn shirt back on her arm. "I'm glad you're okay."

Athena clenched her arm as she looked at him; her mind racing. _Wow he actually has human emotions, shit I almost died, shit he saved my life, I saved his live and now he saved my life again. I still owe him! _"I owe you big time for saving my life…again." She laughed lightly.

Daryl ran his hands over his face and tired eyes laughing lightly. "You are certainly followed closely by death." He paused lightly. "I didn't think you were going to make it at first." His voice softened. "People keep dying around me; kinda starting to think it's me." Athena felt his sorrow.

Athena leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. "I'm alive because of you." She said lightly leaning back down. "And if you say; yeah but you almost died because of me. I will smack you." Athena warned as her head tilted slightly; smirking. Daryl rubbed his cheek looking at Athena in astonishment. _It was a kiss on the cheek, so what! _She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed; her legs shook as she stood up, her head was light. _Oh shit! _Athena fell back down onto the bed. "My legs feel like Jello."

"Well we can't go anywhere right now so you might as well lay down, get some sleep; its night time and you're too weak to travel." Daryl said softly as he walked to the door.

Athena pulled the covers over her legs and curled into bed. "Where are you going?" her curious tone was masked by a yawn.

He shrugged. "Gonna go sleep on the couch."

Athena pulled down the sheets and blanket on the other side of the bed. "It's a large bed, I will not have you sleep on a couch when there is a perfectly empty side of the bed." She insisted.

"I couldn't."

"I insist, besides when was the last time you're laid in an actual bed?" Athena asked patting the bed her dainty fingers circled the bed sheets on the opposite side of the bed.

Daryl sighed lightly; it wasn't a sad sigh more of a _she's right_ sigh. He walked to the other side of the bed and sat his crossbow against the window sill. His fingers gripped the bottom of his olive colored shirt and pulled his it off over his head. Athena stared at his bare chest and blinked, her cheeks flushed a bright scarlet red; she didn't think he was going to take his shirt off when he hopped into bed. He turned around; his back was covered in scars. She dared not ask him. Daryl laid down beside her, pulled the sheets up his body and faced the window.

Athena grabbed the blanket pulling it up to her neck. Daryl began to toss slightly; he was wrestles but was trying desperately to stay in the bed.

"When I was in University I got arrested for public intoxication, and I was also arrested for breaking and entering." Athena blurted out trying to ease the atmosphere. "The dropped the charges because I was a straight A student."

"No way." He was in disbelief rolling over to face her.

Athena rolled over and faced him. "That was the same night I got 'Made in Georgia' tattooed. I trashed my dorm, spray painted the biology lab after I broke into it and vomited everywhere. I spent my night in the drunk tank and my Phycology professor came and bailed me out and got them to drop all the charges." She laughed lightly covering her face with her hand. "My professor thought the Belle life had finally got to me; he was right."

Daryl looked at her with a slight smile. Athena bit her lip lightly. "I guess I got tired of being perfect all the time." She sighed. Daryl rolled back over and faced the window he rubbed his hands together. "You cold?" Athena asked her voice was soft.

"Slightly."

Athena grabbed the knitted blanket from the foot of the bed and covered him with it.

"Southern Hospitality." He chuckled lightly as the two fell to sleep.

Daryl's eyes opened, blinking lightly. He stretched; he had not felt so relaxed. The warm sunlight beamed into the bedroom as his eyes regained focus on Athena. She was standing over at the dresser looking in drawers.

"Come back to bed." Daryl mumbled.

"Good morning Daryl time to wake up." Her voice sounded sweet.

"No come back to bed, it's comfortable. If you get up I have to." He groaned rolling over on his back.

Athena rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. "Just give me a chance to get some new clothing on." She grabbed a white knit long sleeved shirt with a white camisole. "Close your eyes please."

"You got it." His face was hidden under the blanket; but he was overcome with curiosity so he lowered the blanket. Athena had pulled off her blood stained shirt and flicked it to the ground with her index finger. Her delicate fingers traced the water ring stained into the top of the dresser. Athena grabbed her lip gloss and applied a thin layer of pink sparkle gloss on her plump lips in the mirror. After sitting her lip gloss down on the dresser she reached down to her shorts and unbuttoned them, sliding them down off her hips and stepped out of them. His face was a bright shade of red as he continued to watch her, his heart was racing with excitement as he became aroused.

"You could have told me you were going to watch; I would have just changed in the bathroom." Athena replied turning around to face him.

"I um wasn't."

"You're a terrible liar."

He laughed.

Athena walked over to the bed in her bra and underwear, placing the hands on her hips giving him a dirty look. "Listen I'm sure you're quite used to getting whoever you want but I'm not like that, and I demand respect. I asked you to close your eyes, you said yes I trusted your word and you broke my trust."

He stammered over his words. "I-I-I'm sorry Athena, but I'm not like that."

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not!"

"Bullshit, you're good looking and nice; well when you want to be Daryl"

He laughed. How dare he laugh; Athena huffed.

"I don't know tree you fell out of but it wasn't the reality one."

"Well…looking at me right now tell me what you want." Her lips pierced together as her emerald eyes gave him a look of allure.

"Why does this feel like a trap?" Daryl asked looking at her.

Athena giggled lightly. "Either way I can tell by your, body language, you want me." She ran her soft velvet hand over his bare chest climbing on top of him; she slapped his chest hard. "Wake up Daryl!"

"Ow. I'm awake! He cried out in pain with a look of confusion on his face.


	4. Chapter 4: Who's the New Guy?

Athena slapped him harder on the chest. "Daryl wake up!"

Daryl opened his eyes to find Athena standing over him still wearing her blood stained shirt. "What?" He mumbled.

"I said wake up, holy hell you're a sound sleeper." Athena laughed lightly.

Daryl rolled her eyes and tossed the cover over his head. Shit. He had only dreamed it all, but he didn't dream the boner. He let out a mumbled sound of discontent as he tighten the cover over his face.

"Daryl we need to get a move on."

"I'll meet you downstairs."

"Well hurry the heck up."

Daryl scowled as she walked out of the room; she was a lot nicer in his dream. He picked up the blanket as he stepped out of bed and pulled on his shirt. Daryl leaned backwards, checking the hallway for Athena. _All clear. _He reached into his boxers and readjusted himself, grabbed his crossbow from the windowsill then walked downstairs.

"Daryl!" Athena screamed.

"What?" His voice filled with panic as he ran over to her.

"There is a spider on the door knob!"

Daryl paused and looked at her giving her the; _you have to be kidding me_ look. A look that he seemed to be giving her a lot lately. He took his hand and squished the spider in his palm. Athena gasped disgusted; he squished it in his bare hands, her stomach became queasy. "What afraid of spiders?"

"Petrified."

He smirked feeling accomplished; he knew her kryptonite now. Daryl wiped his hand on the couch. The grinding sound of tires on gravel echoed through the house. Athena ran to the window; peeking through the blind. A light green Kia pulled up the road and stopped beside Daryl's bike; Rick stepped out of the car.

"It's Rick let's go!" Athena said running out the door with her bags.

"I've been looking for you two all day!" Rick barked.

"I got shot!" Athena replied almost sounding proud of such accomplishment, as if she had just got a high kill score on Call of Duty.

"She was bleedin' pretty bad, she passed out so I kept her here overnight; she never would have made the trip back."

His explanation sounded like a plea. Athena looked at him with peeked curiosity; why was he always explaining his actions? He's a big boy.

"Alright let's go." Rick insisted.

Daryl sat down on his bike; it roared loud. Athena sat on the back wrapping her arms around his waist. The dream he had about Athena came back to his mind as her grip tightened around him. As they drove down the road Athena pushed up against him holding on for dear life as the whoosh of Rick's car past them. When the pulled into the prison Maggie closed the door behind them.

There was a few others outside the yard that Athena had not seen her first day. She climbed off the bike and begin walking towards the prison door.

"Athena Foster!" A male's voice echoed from a crowed.

"Oh, you…Grayson Adams. ANTH 216: Sex and Evolution right?" She was terrible with names.

"That's me who thought we would ever see each other again? Didn't you graduate with a 96%?"

"Graduated with a 98.4%" Athena smiled proud.

Daryl watched the young blond male with the beanie hat walk over and hug Athena. His blood boiled, what was he feeling; jelousy? Daryl grabbed his crossbow and stepped off the bike.

"I heared you got a job in New York." Grayson said smiling wide.

"Yes I sure did. It's real great to meet someone I knew from University." Athena smiled back grinning wide.

"It's real great to see you Athena." Gray grinned.

"You too Gray." She smiled.

Daryl walked over to Athena and stood beside her and handed her, her bag. "Here."

"Grayson Adams this is Daryl Dixon. I went to University with Gray we took Anthropology: Sex and Evolution together and Daryl Dixon saved my life twice now." Athena said grabbing her bags from Daryl.

"I need to go." Daryl said blankly before walking into the prison.

"What's up his ass?" Gray asked staring down Daryl as he walked away.

"He's kind of crotchity; I say hard life." Athena said playing with her hands.

"I never would have even put two and two 's why you got the 98% and I got the 79% in school." Gray joked.

"I got the 98.4% because I applied myself."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go do something tonight. Maybe we could pace the feilds?" Gray asked grinning.

Athena smiled. "I'd love too."

Daryl turned back and watched the two of them. He saw the smile on Athena's face and tossed his things on the ground.

"Who's the new guy?" Glenn asked looking at Daryl as he pointed at Grayson.


	5. Chapter 5: Blame it on the Black Star

Daryl grabbed a can of beans from the pile of food; his rough hands grabbed the can opener. When he placed it on the can he started to turn the little black wheel and it started opening; until it slipped and he had to try again. After his growing difficulty of opening the can Carol grabbed the can and can opened from him and set down the open can in front of him.

"You seem distracted." Carol said handing him a spoon.

He gave her a stern look before putting the spoon into the can. Carol was prying and Daryl was ready to close off completely. He just stared off to the other part of the group that was eating their dinner. Most importantly he was watching Athena and Gray. Athena was all smiles, her cheeks were a light red and her smile was a bright white as she grinned. Athena playfully hit Gray's arm as she laughed.

"Earth to Daryl come back to Earth." Carol laughed lightly.

"I'm fine." He replied putting up a barrier.

"I know you're lying Daryl. Come on don't shut me out."

"Carol please…I'm not in the mood." He sighed.

"Fine Daryl, just shut me out like everyone else." She huffed walking away.

Daryl walked into his cell and laid down on the bed. He didn't want to eat he didn't want to sleep. His mind began to wonder "What would Merle say?" he mumbled to himself.

_Stop being a candy ass pussy! Ain't nothing good ever came from ladies, other then what's between their legs. Don't get attached you sissy. Why would she even want anything to do with you? You're old and useless. You think she will want you? Just look out for you and you alone. _

Daryl shook his head; even after death Merle's words a 'wisdom' still were imbedded in his head. He knew his brother was right though; he needed to be looking out for himself, when you help out others no one ever helps him out.

"HeyDaryl, I'm going to bed and I just thought I'd come and sit with you." Athena said leaning in the door frame.

"Just go Athena."

"Daryl Dixon why do you have to be so clandestine all the time?"

"Just go!"

"No Daryl!"

"Please!"

"Daryl Dixon stop being an asshole all the time!"

"Athena get out, NOW!"

The bickering continued.

"Make me!" She challenged walking into the cell; placing her hand on her hip.

Daryl stood up and pushed her against the wall of the cell. He was angry and then the guilt set in as he looked at Athena face; it was a look of pure fear. Her emerald eyes began to fill with tears as she looked at him. Daryl slowly let his grip on her go as he backed away. "I'm sorry." He said gripping his head.

Athena stormed out of his cell, walked downstairs and out of the cell block. She ran down the hall and collapsed on the floor in tears; pulled her knees to her chest and rested her face on her knees.

"Athena?"

_Just go away, just go away. _

"Athena?"

"What!" She snapped.

Daryl crouched down beside her and sighed. "I'm very sorry." He placed his hand on her knee; Athena recoiled at his touch. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's not you it's me, no matter who cliché that sounds it's true." Athena sighed.

"What do you mean?"

Athena wrapped her arms around her legs; her voice was soft and full of sorrow. "I told you why I ran away with the group I was with before here."

"You said the men got disgusting so you left." His voice was still; and filled with guilt.

"I was almost raped Daryl. That was the day; I learned to fire a gun, learned that running every morning pays off when you're running for your life and learned that I was perfectly okay with pulling the trigger." Her voice trailed.

Daryl looked at her astonished for a minute; he felt like such an idiot, such an asshole and his list of self-loathing continued. "I'm an idiot."

"You didn't know pinning me to a wall would spooked me like that Daryl."

"Well when you put it that way I sound like an asshole."

"I think you're a great guy."

_ Don't listen to her Daryl. What about that pretty boy of hers; Gayson or whatever his name is. _Merle's voice echoed in his head.

"Thanks…" He paused looking into her eyes.

"No, you really are fantastic, you don't give yourself enough credit." Athena placed her hand on his knee.

"Athena I-I-I." He stuttered.

"Are you stuttering?" She laughed lightly.

_She wants you broda'. _

"Yes I am." He laughed.

"Well, I better go back to the cell and get some sleep." Athena replied slinking her legs down flat.

Daryl stood up, his tired bones creaked. Athena laughed lightly at him. "You laughin' at me?"

"Maybe." She smiled coyly reaching her arms up for assistance.

Daryl laughed and pulled her up to him. She fell against his body and looked up at him; she brought her soft warm lips to his cracked rough ones kissing him lightly. There was a moment of tension; he put his arms around her kissing her lightly. "What about Grayson?"

Athena laughed lightly. "I'm not Gray's type...Gray is Gay."She ran her delicate hands over his chest kissing his jaw. "I like you; you're kind of an asshole sometimes but I like how brash you are." She smirked.

Daryl paused his heart was racing. Athena grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Daryl started breathing erratically as he gazed at her partially uncovered body.

"Don't have a heart attack." Athena teased kissing him lightly in the crook of his neck.

"Shut up." He chuckled running his hands down her sides.


	6. Chapter 6: Catch My Breath

"Whoa." Athena said as she slid her jean shorts back on.

Daryl looked up at her concerned. "Whoa good or Whoa bad?"

Athena flashed him as light smile as he rolled over beside her. "Whoa fantastic!" She giggled.

Daryl smiled lightly as he slipped his arm underneath her head placing his hand on her shoulder as they laid on the floor. "Was it okay?"

"Beyond okay."

"Are you sure?"

Athena flashed him a flustered look. "Amazing."

"Are you sure?"

"You're going to make me rip my own hair out Daryl." She huffed. "Have you ever had sex with a girl, who screamed like I did if it wasn't amazing?" Her eyes rolled.

"You're my first." He admitted. Athena's eyes were wide.

"First, first? Or first screamer?" She laughed lightly making a joke.

Daryl felt embarrassed and insulted as Athena laughed.

"Oh my god." Athena replied looking at him.

Daryl stood up and started searching for his pants.

"I didn't mean to laugh"

He paused and turned around looking at her. "Why did you laugh then?"

"I thought it was funny when I thought you would have had quite women in bed…not that you were a virgin." Athena said sitting up.

"Don't say that word."

"What, virgin?"

He laid back down beside her; in nothing but his jeans. He slipped his arm under her neck and shoulders. "So just to be clear it was okay?"

Athena let out a light frustrated sigh. "It was mind blowing Daryl, It was fucking fantastic." She smirked.

He smiles "So what's your middle name? I mean Athena is such a different name."

"Grace, but my full name is Athena Norah Grace Foster. I hate my long name. What's your middle name?"

"It's a beautiful name." He replied ignoring her question.

"Tell me your middle name." She jutted her lip out and pouted.

"William."

"Let me guess, your middle name was your father's name. You were hesitant because you didn't want to talk about your father…he did that to your back…didn't he?"

Daryl drew his arm away from under her. He sighed.

"I'm sorry…" Athena sighed.

"No…you're partially right; it was my mother and father that were abusive."

Daryl Dixon was opening up, he was no longer being so clandestine with her. "I'm so sorry." She sighed looking at him.

"That's why it's hard for me to get close with people." He sighed turning to look at Athena.

"My father cheated on my mother when I was little, I grew up watching them fight kind of ruined my idea of relationships. My stepmother was a hard ass Belle but she raised me right…father still cheated on her but she made it work because she loved me and my brothers and sisters." Athena admitted. "I know how hard it is to get close to people."

"I'm sorry."

"Here we all were worried but you two look just fine to me." Carol huffed walking away.

"Oh dear god Daryl don't tell me you have a wife."

"No!"

"Are you with Carol in any way?" Athena's heart was pounding with sorrow.

"She's my friend…but I think her feels run deeper than that."

Athena didn't like that answer, she stood up and searched for the rest of her clothing. Daryl stood up angered.

"I'm telling you the truth."

"How do I know?"

"Athena trust me."

Athena scrunched her face. "Daryl." She sighed letting her guard down. "Don't make me regret sleeping with you."

"Did you just miss the part where I said I have feelings for you?" He replied grabbing her hand.

"I heard you." She pulled her shirt on and looked at him.

"Unbelievable." He sighed doing up his jeans.

Athena walked over grabbing the back of his head, grabbing his hair in her hand, kissing him passionately. "I have feelings for you too. That night that you saved my life I fell for you. You were such an asshole, but when I was shot you were so caring."

Daryl pulled on his shirt and grabbed her hand. "Such a way with words." He laughed lightly kissing her lips once. Athena tightened her grip on his hand. "You think I was an asshole now, should have known me before this crazy shit happened."

Athena raised her eyebrow looking at him. "I'm sure I still would have liked you then." She kissed him lightly on his jaw.

Daryl smiled and kissed her lightly. "So what comes after when this whole thing is done, when the dead are gone and life is somewhat normal?" He paused.

"Cairo, Egypt. I've always wanted to visit."

"Just expect me to wait for you?" He teased.

Athena placed her hands on his hips and looked into his eyes with allure. "I'd want you to come with me, if you wanted to."

"Ain't you tired of seeing dead people…isn't that all Cairo is? Dead people?" He laughed pointing out the irony.

Athena burst out laughing. He was totally right. "Well then…I want a small little house down by the water with a koi pond and a garden full of lilies."

"How are your eyes so green?" He asked staring into them.

"I was born with them."

"Smart ass."

Athena thumbed over the facial hair on his chin. "We should get back to our cell block, and I think you should check in on Carol."

Daryl kissed her lightly before pulling away. "Tomorrow you and me go for a run for supplies, please try to not get shot."

"Jerk."

Daryl laughed and walked ahead of her down the cell block. Athena ran up and smacked his ass. Daryl flinched scrunching his face from the smack. "Ouch." Athena giggled. "How would you liked it if I smacked your ass?"

Athena looked at him and laughed. "I may like it." She smirked.

"Woman you are going to drive me nuts."

"Short trip."

Daryl picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder. Athena screamed lightly and giggled. They entered the cell block where they dwelled; he set her down on the ground.

"Where were you two?" Maggie asked smirking.

"Explorin'." Daryl replied walking over to Carol.

Maggie looked at Athena and grabbed her arm yanking her over. "Tell me everything."

Athena laughed lightly. "Nothing to tell we went exploring." She blushed.

"Exploring one and other." Maggie whispered.

"Did Carol say something?"

"Carol walked in on you guys, how awkward."

"Tell me about it, so how did you know?"

Maggie laughed and touched Athena's neck. "He likes your neck I see."

Athena quickly covered her neck and looked at Maggie. "Shit."

"It's cute, maybe now that he's getting laid he won't be such a prick." Maggie laughed lightly looking over at Daryl and Carol. "So how was it?"

Athena giggled embarrassed. "It was great"

"Nice, go on."

Athena blushed still holding her neck. "Oh god this is so awkward." Maggie gave her a prying look. "How about I ask about your sex life?"

"I'd go into graphic detail if you want?"

"Oh god Maggie please don't."

"Then I'll ask him."

"Maggie don't you dare!"

Maggie patted Athena's back. "I'm just kidding girlfriend, relax!"

Athena looked over at Daryl and smiled. Life didn't seem so glum anymore.


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmare on Where are we?

_August 4th 2010_

_ Athena sat alone in her dimly lit dorm room. She flipped her hair behind her ear and lit a cigarette with her zippo lighter. The ashes fell on the linoleum floor as she flicked them off. She opened up her textbook and began to study; time was passing slowly. She grabbed her pen and began to scribble down notes onto a piece of paper. Athena was on edge over the outbreak of a virus that was spreading in her area. She was trying to concentrate but couldn't. _

_ "Yo Athena, come on and get some sunshine." A voice yelled from outside the hall._

_Athena pulled away from the old oak desk and opened the door. "I'm not feeling so well. Maybe another day." She replied dabbing a tissue to her nose._

_ "You suck so much." The tall blonde girl whined. _

_"Aw, I'm sorry I took your title Franny." Athena giggled as she poked fun of her friends sexual reputation. _

_ Her eyes rolled. "Ha-ha; so not funny." Franny replied as she turned and began to walk down the hall. _

_"Grayson should be in his dorm; go bug him! He really likes to party" Athena yelled to Franny. _

_ Athena closed the door, sat down on her computer chair and turned on the TV; the news was on. Athena grabbed the remote and went to change to channel. "Breaking news; the new 'super flu' going around. An outbreak of the virus has been confirmed in the New York area; we are reminding all citizens to make sure they are cleaning their hands."_

_"Yeah like that will help. Idiot!" Athena scoffed._

_"I'm Dan New York first reporter news" The male news reporter said before the TV went black; just after Athena's phone rang. _

_"Hey Monica; no I didn't hear about the riots. I'll be careful yes I will. No Monica tell mom I will not buy a gun…fine I shall buy mace, that should satisfy her. I love you Monica. Bye." Athena said as she hung up the phone. _

_ Athena set down the phone and walked towards her door. As she walked down the stairs Athena walked outside and hailed a cab. She hopped into the yellow car. "The nearest gun store please." She said to the taxi cab driver. They dove down the store, she paid her fare and got out. She walked in unsure and unaware of why she was listening to her Mother. This flu that was going around and killing people was kept tight lipped and was scaring her. Athena walked up to the large man with the balding head of hair. _

_"Excuse me Sir; I'm looking for a mace." Athena said in a tiny voice._

_ "Little thing like you should have mace, I can get that for you not a problem." His voice bellowed in a low tone as he left his chair to find the mace._

_"Thank you Sir."_

_ "You got a name green eyes?" The man asked as he rummaged through the store. _

_"Athena Foster. What about you?" She replied as she rocked back and forth on her heels. _

_ The man walked back over to the counter and looked through the drawers. "The name is Hank." He replied. "I know I have mace here somewhere. You know what you need Athena? A gun."_

_"I'm against guns." _

_ "What would you do if a rioter came at you with a gun, you're out of mace, and he's got his finger on the trigger?" Hank asked._

_"Guess if I had a gun I would have to be a better draw then him." She laughed._

_ Hank laughed lightly as he set down a box of mace on the counter. "I like you Athena; tell you what as long as you pass the background check on the firearm I will give you a discount on it and give you free ammo for life." _

_Athena leaned her elbow onto the counter. "Toss in the box of mace and it's a deal." _

_ Athena carried in the small boxes into her dorm room along with the rifle bag over her shoulder. She laid them out on the bed, she opened the one small box and looked at the handgun. Athena loaded the clip and put the hand gun away. She watched the fire from the riots burn in the distance out her window. She bit her nails as she hugged her knees. _

**_Bang, Bang, Bang!_**

_Athena jumped from her seat and walked to the door. "Hello?" She asked quietly. There was so answer at all; she placed her eye up to the peephole and looked out. It was Franny she was looking to the left of the hall. Athena grabbed the handle and went unlock the door but she continued to watch Franny behave oddly. As Franny turned her face Athena gasped and covered her mouth. Franny's face was off gray in color, her eyes were bloodshot and discolored. She had a small bite on her neck and was making inaudible sounds. Franny hit her hands on the door again, until she turned to the right as the sound of the stairwell door opening caught her attention. _

**_Pop! Pop! Pop! _**

_Gunshots fired; Franny's body fell to the ground as two men in full tactical gear ran up and shot her in the head. Athena covered her mouth in shock and disgust. "We need to quarantine the area and eliminate any threats." The one man said to the other as he turned to Athena's dorm door and knocked. Athena ran to the window; opened it quickly and began to climb out. _

_ **Bang! Bang! BANG!**_

_The men knocked harder on the door, as it burst open; Athena lost her footing and slipped._

Athena jerked her body up; she breathed heavy as she clenched her sheets in a sweat. Daryl woke up and put his hand on her back."I'm having the nightmares again."

* * *

A/N: A look into day 0 for Athena.


	8. Chapter 8: The Beginning of the End

October 1st 2011.

Athena ran her fingers through her sweat soaked hair. Daryl's rough hand rubbed her back as he tried to comfort his frightened girlfriend.

"You are safe now." Daryl reminded her as he sat up beside her. Athena stood up slowly and slipped on her shorts. Daryl reached up and grabbed her petite hand and held it in his. "Talk to me Athena."

Athena sighed as she leaned down; her soft lips pecked his. "I'm fine."

He shot her a look.

"I swear I'm fine."

"Come back to bed; I'm tired."

"Fine"

Athena laid back down; Daryl's arms curled around her. It was like an instant blanket of comfort surrounded her as his arms tightened around. Athena fought sleep as she tried to keep awake. Her eyes blinked as they slowly closed tight.

"Wake up Athena!"

"Go away Maggie." She groaned.

Maggie grabbed Athena's shoulders and shook her lightly. "Come on, it's bright and early. We got things to do girl."

"Alright."

Athena sat up slowly as awoke; she stretched her arms as she yawned. Maggie grabbed her arms and added Athena to her feet. The two ran down the stairs and joined the group; Daryl waves as he ate breakfast. A few of the children watched as Maggie and Athena playfully kicked each other.

"Momma said to keep our hands to ourselves." A little girl scolded the two.

"That's a good lesson girls." Maggie replied as she laughed.

"Yeah Daryl do you hear that? Keep your hands to yourself." Athena giggled as she flashed him a flirtatious smiled.

"Practice what you preach baby." Daryl winked as he stuffed his face.

"Fucker." She hissed under her breath.

"You guys ready to go hunting?" Rick asked as he held his infant daughter.

Athena held her arms out for the child. "Have a bite to eat first Rick you look completely warn out." Rick handed Judith to Athena, she was so tiny in Athena's arms. "You are so small."

"I'm worn out, she isn't sleeping well." Rick replied as he grabbed a bit to eat.

Athena smiled as she sat beside Daryl with Judith in her arm. Rick handed her Athena a bottle; she began feeding Judith as Rick went back to eating. "I love children." Athena admitted as she fed the child.

" Hey Lil' Ass Kicker." Daryl laughed.

"So…when we go hunting…you are going to shoot the deer right babe?" Athena asked as she looked at Daryl.

"Deer, who said we were hunting deer. Our best bet would be squirrel." Daryl laughed.

Athena curled her lip and scrunched her nose. "Ew."

"You get a day's reprieve, today we should find supplies." Rick said looking at Athena and Daryl.

Daryl chuckled lightly as he stood up and slipped on his vest. Athena handed Judith to one of the Mothers in their group and grabbed her rifle. Rick grabbed a gun and the keys to the car.

"There is a lot of Walkers near the gates. I don't know how long these gates will hold them." Rick replied as he looked out the window of the cell block.

Tyreese walked up and grabbed a spear. "I'll lead a group towards the gates, get rid of the sons of bitches."

Athena felt Carol's eyes burning into the back of her skull. She turned around to see the Carol looking directly at her as Daryl grabbed Athena's hand. The couple walked together out to his motorcycle.

"Can I drive?"

"No way in hell are you ridin' my bike."

"Please Daryl!"

"No Athena."

Daryl sat on the bike; followed by Athena climbing on the back and crossed her arms in protest. Daryl handed Athena his crossbow so he could focus on driving. Rick, Glenn and Maggie loaded into the Dodge Charger.

Tyreese and a few others ran out after the car and bike; to the fence and started to kill the Walkers. Daryl sped out of the yard quickly out the open gate and down the road. Athena held on with one arm as she shot Walkers with the crossbow in the other.

After hours of driving arrived in a town they had yet to pick over. Athena shot the nearby Walkers as the bike and car came to a stop. Athena stepped off the bike and walked around the road nearby. Daryl kicked the kick stand and followed Athena, he walked nearby but kept his distance.

As Athena sat down on the bench she felt unease. She felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Daryl your hand is like ice." When Athena turned around it wasn't Daryl; she let out a bone chilling scream as she gazed behind her.

* * *

A/N: Short little continuation from the last chapter...I may extend this but I'm going to bed. Night!


	9. Chapter 9: I Can Kiss Away the Pain

Athena scamper to her feet as she moved backwards off the bench. The Walker opened it mouth and let out an "Urgg" Athena grabbed the Daryl's crossbow that she had been holding and shot the Walker in its mouth. Daryl ran over to Athena as fast as he could along with Maggie, Glenn and Rick.

"Athena, you alright?" Maggie asked worried.

"Did you get bit, scratched or anything?" Daryl asked looking he shoulder over.

Athena pulled away from Daryl. "Just frightened that's all." Athena stood up and handed Daryl his crossbow, she grabbed her rifle. "Let's get a move on before more come."

Rick nodded and led the group down the street. Glenn and Maggie went to the left of the street where there was a gun store. Glenn shot his two thumbs up to let the group know all was clear. Rick, Athena and Daryl ran across the street and joined them.

Daryl grabbed the door knob and it didn't turn. "Who the hell locks their door in an apocalypse?"

Athena took out a hair pin from her hair, she inserted it into the lock and twisted it around until it clicked. "You're welcome." She smirked.

Rick opened the door and entered the store with his gun drawn, he looked around the room. "All clear."

Athena and Daryl walked in behind Rick and started raiding the shelves. While Glenn and Maggie kept watch outside.

Rick looked to Athena. "Grab some more knives, Carol is going to teach the kids about knives and knife safety."

"Yes sir." Athena replied as she ran her hand along a pink camo crossbow.

"Get it." Daryl said as he looked at her.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Athena replied picking it off the shelf. She walked over and grabbed some bows "We should have a contest, you take blue bows; I take pink and we see who can kill the most Walkers."

Daryl raised his eyebrow as he walked over to Athena slowly. He looked at her while he reached his hand out to the shelf and grabbed a handful of blue arrows. "You're on."

Athena smirked as she filled her bag with arrows. Rick loaded up a bag with ammo and walked out the store. Daryl grabbed ammo for Athena's rifle and popped it into her bag. "I was getting there." Athena said as she adjusted the sling on her crossbow. She paused as she heard a sound.

"Come on let's get the heck out of here Athena.

Athena walked towards the back of the store. "Daryl I hear something." Her heart was beating out of her chest as she neared the door. Daryl walked a head of Athena; he wrapped his hand around the door knob of the door at the end of the store. Athena aimed her crossbow and waited. Daryl opened the door quickly and backed up.

There was nothing there but a small music box; it was still playing. Daryl picked up the small silver box, it stopped playing.

Athena's eyes went wide as she grabbed it from Daryl's hands. "Daryl this is my sisters." Her hands trembled as she held the box.

"How do you know?"

Athena flipped the box over to the bottom, 'Monica Foster' was scribed on the bottom. "Daryl the last time I saw this box was back in New York, I left it on my desk."

Daryl looked shocked. "Are you sure?" As soon as he uttered those words Maggie yelled.

"Guys we need to leave now!"

"Yes I'm sure." Athena said as she put the box in her bag and ran out of the store. Daryl followed closely behind her with his crossbow drawn.

As soon as the two joined Maggie, Glenn and Rick. Athena's eyes widened as she watched the approaching hoard of Walkers.

"Come on everyone lets go." Rick insisted as he rushed to the car.

"Daryl, what if Monica is here?" Athena asked as she stopped running.

Daryl stopped and grabbed Athena's shoulders lightly. "Babe, please listen to me. I know how difficult it is when it's your kin out there but it could have got there for a number of reasons. Now please run." He pleaded.

Athena shook her head and ran up the street just ahead of Daryl and tosses their bags into the trunk of the car.

"Fuck!" Daryl exclaimed as he fell to the ground. Athena ran over and tried to help him up as the Walkers approached.

"Daryl what happened?" Athena asked panicked as she got him up on his feet. Glenn and Rick ran over; they began to shoot at the Walkers.

Daryl lifted his left leg up. "Went over on fucking ankle."

Athena and Maggie helped Daryl over to the vehicles. Athena climbed onto Daryl's bike, as Maggie helped him onto the back. "Okay guys let's go!" Maggie yelled over the puttering sound of the motorbike starting as Rick and Glenn ran to the car.

"You ever driven a motorbike babe?" Daryl asked as he held onto Athena.

"Once and I crashed it." She laughed as she kicked off and speed down the road away from the Walkers.

.

Once they arrived at the prison Glenn and Rick helped Daryl into the prison as Maggie and Athena grabbed the weapons from the car. Athena placed the weapons in the one cell to keep them away from the children.

A little girl about 5 years of age came running over to her. "Athena did you bring me anything?"

Athena laughed as she took the arrowhead off the arrow. "Here you go Lilly; play nice with the others."

Athena grabbed a bottle of pain pills from the top shelf, along with the med kit and locked the door as she left. She carried the bag, walked up stairs and opened the cell door. Daryl was sitting on the cot with his back against the brick wall. His ankle was swollen, blue and black.

"I feel like an idiot." Daryl sighed as he rubbed his face.

"Why, because you went over on your ankle? Shit happens babe." Athena tossed him the pill bottle. "Take one, it will help with the pain."

Daryl opened the bottle and took a tiny white pill as Athena sat at the foot of the cot and slowly elevated his foot. He winced in pain as Athena looked over his ankle. "Well I don't think it's broken, badly sprained though. I'll wrap it up and you should be fine to walk on it in about two weeks or so."

"TWO WEEKS?!"

"Yes Daryl two week. You're just very lucky you didn't break it." Athena replied as she grabbed a tenser bandage and began to wrap his ankle.

Daryl sighed as he looked out the window. "I'm useless." He muttered.

Athena placed the two metal clasps down on the wrap. "There is no way you are useless." Athena moved and sat down beside him on the edge of the cot, she leaned her head on his shoulder. "You are amazing at repurposing oxygen to carbon dioxide for plants." She joked.

Daryl laughed lightly and kissed her cheek. "Yuppie Nerd."

"Redneck Jock."

"Don't know if that goes together." Daryl laughed.

Athena laughed and kissed him lightly. "I'll just kiss away the pain."

Daryl smiled and kissed her back. "You are too good to me."

Athena smiled as she stood up and leaned on the door frame of the cell. "You keep telling yourself that."


	10. Chapter 10: Mr Brightside

_**A/N: I would like to address that this chapter **__**loosely**__** ties some parts from the **__**Comic-Con Trailer: The Walking Dead Season 4**__**. (It inspired me to tie it into this story to keep it loosely up to date with what is/ what i think is going to be happening in the show since October is really far away and probably like most of you all; I'm going though Walking Dead withdrawal.)**_

_** Therefore if you have not seen it yet this will contain partial **__**SPOILERS**__**. **_

_**You can watch the trailer from the link below.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**-changeyoulikearemix**_

_**~Happy Writing~**_

watch?v=FSi2fJALDyQ

* * *

Athena walked up the spiral stairs of guard tower 3; she huffed and puffed as she reached the top. She pushed back to the large steel door slowly, her fingers gripped the edge of the door. She could hear movement inside. She took a deep breath as she swung the door open all the way.

**_"RAWR!"_**

"Ah! You scared me Lilly." Athena laughed as she entered the guard tower where Maggie and Lilly were keeping watch.

"I did?" Lilly giggled.

"Oh of course you did. Are you being good for Maggie?" Athena asked as she sat upon the chair.

Lilly shook her head yes, with a big smile.

"Alright Lilly, go back to the prison and tell your Momma you need a drink." Maggie ordered her.

"Okay Maggie." She nodded and ran down the stairs.

Athena and Maggie smiled as they watched the little girl run though the prison yard and back to the prison. Athena grabbed looked back outside of the gate; the Walkers had started getting smarter. Instead of spanning out around the gate; they had now been grouping in one spot.

"We are like sitting ducks here." Athena said as she grabbed an arrow from her bag.

"Yeah; but out there we are rabbits to the wolves." Maggie retorted.

Athena leaned back in her chair, rolling the arrow in both hands between her thumbs and index fingers. "They are getting smarter."

Maggie looked up at Athena with deep interest. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it; when you look at science. We got smarter, evolved based on our needs." Athena grabbed her crossbow. "Come on let's go kill some Walkers."

Maggie grabbed the machete from the guard tower and ran downstairs. Athena followed behind her with her crossbow and knife. Maggie and Athena began to work away at the hoard accumulated near guard tower 3. Every time they killed one it was as if two more took its place.

"We need to talk to our friend Rick." Athena said as she looked to Maggie.

"Let's go."

Athena and Maggie walked into the cell block as the group sat around in a circle and ate their lunch. Daryl walked over with hardly a limp to Athena and kissed her cheek. It had been a week and a half since he had twisted his ankle.

"You are recovering well." Athena smiled as Daryl put his arm around her petite frame.

"I had a great nurse." Daryl whispered into her ear.

"Everyone; we need to talk." Maggie announced. "Athena, if you would please?"

Athena pulled away from Daryl and began to pace the floor. "The Walkers are starting to pile up near the 3rd tower. We're going to have to pull together and try to eliminate the numbers of Walkers before they weaken or bring down the gates. These Walkers are becoming smart; spread out they didn't get anywhere…together they have a better chance at getting in. How many living people are left out there is an unknown. We have seen it before, they will travel for their food and once they find it. They won't stop." Athena began to rock back and forth on her heels. "We can start tomorrow, if we can get ten people and they kill five to ten Walkers each that should take care of a good amount of them."

Carol glared. "Well who made you the boss?"

Athena glared back then walked back to Daryl. "No one, but we need to get this situation under control. If we don't then our chances of survival are limited if we lose the prison."

"She's right you know." Tyreese interrupted before Carol had a chance to respond.

"I agree." Daryl added placing his arm back around Athena's waist.

"What do you think Rick?" Carol asked looking for him to side with her.

"We need to take back the prison." Rick replied simply.

Daryl nodded as he tightened his hand on Athena's side.

Athena laid in bed; she was unable to sleep. She rolled over onto her side and looked at Daryl.

"What's on your mind?" Daryl yawned.

"Everything. What happens of the Walkers overtake the prison? Where will we go? What will happen to us? What if we get separated? How will we find each other? I need a Prozac." She sighed as she looked into his eyes.

Daryl ran his hand over her face. "Nothing is going to happen to us. We are going to kill all the zombies, find a cure, live next door to Glenn and Maggie; where we will raise our children to be friends with one and other and travel to Cairo every year." He paused. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or to us but no matter what happens I will always find you."

"Mr. Brightside." She laughed lightly rolling her eyes. "Tell me more about our perfect life."

Daryl smiled as he ran his hand over her bare arm and shoulder. "Well, we live in Southern Georgia near where I grew up as a child. Our friends Maggie and Glenn live next door with their two children. You and I got married and have been together at that point for 4 years with three beautiful children. Two boys and one girl. The youngest she looks like her mother. While the boys look like their father."

"Poor kids." Athena laughed.

"Romantic moment ruined." Daryl smiled and kissed Athena lightly on her lips.

"Ruining romantic moments…my specialty." She smirked.

"Now get some god damn sleep woman."

Athena closed her eyes. "I will kick your ass if you call me woman ever again."

"I'll remember that."

As the sun began to rise Athena walked began to walk the field, pacing, taking mental notes. The pack of Walkers had grown by 25% over night on the fence and with more approaching. The north gate had begun to slope inwards slightly from the pressure of the Walkers.

Daryl walked up her and hugged her from behind.

"I couldn't sleep in knowing that the number of Walkers are growing immensely." Athena replied as she placed her hands over his.

"I know, we got this babe." He reassured as he stretched to kiss her cheek.

As the two waited outside a few others joined them. Michonne, Karen, Sasha, Tyreese, Carol and Maggie slowly arrived wielding machetes and large knives. While Rick and Glenn kept watch on the third tower, with guns at the ready. Maggie handed Athena a sharpened pole.

"Thank you Maggie." Athena said gripping it. "Okay let's do this."

The group walked together into the guard line of the gate and began stabbing the Walkers in the head. A half an hour or so passed, killing Walkers one after another. There were so many. Sasha looked down at the ground and pointed to some dead rats.

"You seeing this, someone feeding these things?!" Sasha said panicked.

As everyone who was at the gate worked away at the Walkers a toe curling scream came from the prison; everyone stopped in their tracks and began to run back to the prison. Athena, Daryl, Rick and Glenn were the first in the prison. In the cell block they had called home for so long; had no longer became safe. There were Walkers in the cell block. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and began shooting the Walkers while Athena ran and grabbed her crossbow. Daryl ran upstairs once Athena had grabbed her bow; she shot the Walkers as they neared her and any others.

"Come on!" She urged some of the younger group members out the door as she continued to shoot Walkers. As she ran out of bows she grabbed some out of the heads of Walkers she had already shot. Once all the Walkers were killed Athena and Glenn ran outside to the others.

"All's clear." Glenn announced.

Athena ran over to Daryl who was holding onto a scared little boy. "Hey Parker, are you okay?" Athena asked holding her arms out.

Parker swung his arms out to Athena who took a hold of him and held him close. "Walkers got my Dad." Parker cried.

"I'm so sorry Parked." Athena said as the child held her close. Daryl hugged the two of them before entering the prison with Rick and Glenn. "Parker I need you to be a big boy and wait here with Maggie while I go and make sure all the Walkers are gone. Can you do that big guy?"

Parker nodded.

Athena picked her crossbow back up after setting Parker down and headed inside. "Everything okay Daryl?"

Daryl turned and looked at Athena. "Someone let them in, door to the other cellblock got busted open. No Walker did that."


	11. Chapter 11: Ready to Go

_**A/N: I would like to address **__**again**__** that this chapter loosely ties some parts from the Comic-Con Trailer: The Walking Dead Season 4. (It inspired me to tie it into this story to keep it loosely up to date with what is/ what i think is going to be happening in the show since October is really far away and probably like most of you all; I'm going though Walking Dead withdrawal.)**_

_**Therefore if you have not seen it yet this will contain partial SPOILERS.**_

_**You can watch the trailer from the link below.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**-changeyoulikearemix**_

_**~Happy Writing~**_

watch?v=FSi2fJALDyQ

* * *

Athena grabbed a shovel and began to dig into the dry ground in the yard with 4 others. Once the graves were dug Athena walked inside the prison to where the others had laid out the bodies. Her eyes began to tear up. Daryl watched from across the room as he made his way over to her.

"It's gonna be alright." Daryl said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Athena cried in his arms. "No it's not." She pulled away and began wrapping the bodies in sheets. She knelt down beside the on body to tie up the sheet and noticed something was odd. "Daryl, look at this." Athena said pointing to the dead woman's neck.

"No Walker did that. That's a clean cut." Daryl replied as the two looked over the body.

Athena stood up and walked to another body; the others had nothing but Walker wounds. Accept the one on the end. "Daryl wasn't this guy keeping watch over the cell block that was busted open; with her?" She asked as she pointed to the first body.

"They were supposed to but…who knows Athena don't over analyse this." Daryl warned.

"Someone killed those two people Daryl, that person let those Walkers into our cellblock." Athena replied as tears dripped down her face.

Daryl walked over and wrapped his arms around her again. He kissed her forehead as he held her tight. "We tell Rick, but no one else."

Athena shook her head in agreement.

Daryl grabbed Athena a bowl of cereal and spoon a she sat coiled in the corner of the room. He handed Athena he bowl as he sat beside her with his. "Are you okay?" He asked worried as Athena just played with her food.

"I never liked funerals." Athena replied as she pushed her hair back and looked at Daryl. "Reckon I'm not all that hungry anymore." She said as she placed her bowl on the ground before her feet.

Daryl picked up her spoon with cereal on it and held it in front of her mouth. Athena glanced over at Daryl and laughed as she opened her mouth and took the cereal off the spoon. Embarrassed; she took the spoon from Daryl and began to eat. "I never told you but you were pretty good riding my motorbike. I'm glad you didn't crash it."

Athena laughed as she raced to finish the food in her mouth before speaking. "I lied about crashing one…well kind of. I did crash one but that's because my breaks failed. I used to sneak out of my house to go out with my friends and well, my friend Austin used to have dirt bikes and that's how I learned." She explained leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Lying to me now?" Daryl teased.

Athena smirked.

"Well I had to make you believe you were better than me at one thing."

Daryl chuckled and put his arm around her, he kissed her cheek and went back to eat. Rick approached Athena and Daryl as they ate.

"Folks." Rick nodded.

"Hey Rick, what's up?" Athena asked as she set the china bowl down.

"I need your opinion." Rick replied looking at Athena.

Daryl laughed. "Well if you're looking for an opinion, you are asking the right woman."

"Asshole." Athena laughed as she stood up. "What's on your mind Rick?"

Rick took a deep breath in. "Do we fight to keep the prison, or do we move on and try to find safer ground?"

Athena held her hand out to help Daryl off the ground. She pulled him up off the ground and looked at Rick. "That's a hard choice. All I can think about is; how safe are we going to be here and how long?"

Daryl grabbed the bowls off the ground. "Whatever you choose Rick, I stand behind you."

"Yeah same here. I have your back Rick." Athena added.

Rick nodded and looked at the two. "Thank you guys, I appreciate it."

"Anytime Rick." Athena replied.

After breakfast Athena and Daryl walked up to their cell. Athena went through her bag and began to dump it out on the cot. She sifted through her belongings and began to repack items.

"What are you doing babe?" Daryl asked watching her rummage through her things.

"If we do have to leave; I want to be ready." Athena explained picking up her hand gun and checked the chamber.

Daryl reached over and flipped the safety on the gun. "What are you packing?"

"Just the important things; clothing, family album, Monica's music box and this." Athena said as she pulled out a small boxed shape camera. She aimed it at Daryl, the flash went off and a small black and white square shot out. She began to shake the square as the picture developed. "This was my first camera I ever owned." She looked at the picture and smiled. "I never want to forget your face." She admitted placing the photo of Daryl into her photo album.

"Can I see the camera?" Daryl asked as he held out his hand. Athena passed the camera over; he aimed it at Athena's face. The flash went off and the square photo shot out. He looked at the image of Athena develop before his eyes and smiled. He slipped it into his wallet and kissed her lightly. The flash went off again and the little square shot out. "Even without the picture I could never forget you." He said as he put her photo into his wallet.

Athena grabbed the photo of the two kissing and a pen from her bag. She wrote on the back. 'Star-crossed lovers will always find a way to be together. Athena Foster; 88 Summerset Valley, Dublin, Georgia' She handed him the picture and kissed him lightly.

Daryl ran his hand through her hair and kissed her passionately. Athena sat down on his lap and kissed him back just as passionately. She placed her forehead against his nose to nose she smiled. "Let's go back to packing." She giggled.

"Just when I though I may get lucky." Daryl teased.

Athena burst out laughing as she got up and walked back over to her belongings. "Keep dreaming sweetheart."

Daryl kept a hold of the picture and placed it into his wallet as he watch her. "When I met you, I honestly couldn't stand you."

Athena smirked as she moved closer to Daryl. "Well I thought you were an ignorant asshole, guess we are meant for each other."

Daryl chuckled as there was a knock on the wall.

"You two done swapping spit or can you pull away long enough to come help split wood for the fire." Hershel teased the two.

Daryl pulled away from Athena and the three walked down the stairs to the common room. As Athena walked out the door she picked up her crossbow. "Just in case." She smiled picking up an axe in the others. As the 3 began to split wood they heard a loud rattle. Hershel looked over to the gate near guard tower 3.

"Oh my word."

Daryl and Athena turned around to look at the gate. It was sloping worse than before, there were more Walkers than ever. "We got to go do something about that right now!" Daryl urged running over to the gate.

"Hershel go get the others!" Athena yelled as she ran after Daryl. They began to strike away at the hoard of Walkers as the group members started to join in. The fence started to bend inward more, the group pushed up on the fence and tried to keep it up.

"Rick, forget it! The prison is lost. It won't be long before these things are in here." Hershel said as he grunted while he fought the fence.

Rick nodded and pulled away from the fence. "We don't have much time to get out of here. We need to move fast and get out."

The group pulled away from the gate and ran into the prison. Frantically they gathered what they could and the children and packed the cars. Athena and Daryl ran upstairs and grabbed their bags and weapons.

"Didn't think we would be out of here this soon." Daryl said as they ran downstairs.

Athena swung her crossbow over her shoulder and tossed her bags in the one car.

Athena grabbed kept her main bag over her other shoulder and kissed Daryl quickly.

"Take my bike and follow close behind." Daryl said as he kissed her back before running to the driver's side of the car. Athena sat down on Daryl's bike and started it. As everyone left the prison and piled into the cars they pulled out of the prison just before the gate came down.

Athena stayed close to the cars following her boyfriend's instructions until the road became a little rockier. The vehicles were spread about a car length apart as they navigated around abandoned cars and traveled down the road. As the road began to wind and divide a group of Walkers emerged from the woods. In a panic a few of the cars went opposite ways to avoid the Walkers. Athena became surrounded, she pulled out her crossbow and began shooting at them as she tried to avoid them by going off into the woods. She thought she could cut through the woods onto the next road and meet up with group again. Athena maneuvered through the trees and shot at Walkers for about 20 minutes before emerging at quiet highway. She recognized where she was; it was U.S. 41NW.

Athena waited as long as she could. She heard no cars, or people. Athena was slowly coming to the realization that if she wanted to find the group her best chance was to at least to find Daryl. She hoped he wouldn't go back and look for her; that he would just continue on and head towards Dublin. Athena began to cry as she waited on the road alone. "Just another minute." She told herself over and over. As Athena cried she heard a rustle in the in the woods.

She turned her head hoping to see Daryl. But it was not him.

* * *

A/N: UPDATE: I will not be writing a sequel instead I shall just be continuing it as one whole story.


	12. Chapter 12: Long Road Gone

_**A/N: I would like to address that this chapter **__**loosely**__** ties some parts from the **__**Comic-Con Trailer: The Walking Dead Season 4**__**. (It inspired me to tie it into this story to keep it loosely up to date with what is/ what i think is going to be happening in the show since October is really far away and probably like most of you all; I'm going though Walking Dead withdrawal.)**_

_**Therefore if you have not seen it yet this will contain partial **__**SPOILERS**__**.**_

_**You can watch the trailer from the link below.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**-changeyoulikearemix**_

_**~Happy Writing~**_

watch?v=FSi2fJALDyQ

* * *

Daryl's hands tensed around the wheel."We have to go back for them?" Daryl urged as he drove down the road.

"Now you're just being selfish man. I'm sure your little girlfriend will find her way back." Tyreese replied from the backseat of the car.

Daryl contemplated stopping the car as he sped down the road. "It's not just Athena; we lost Maggie and Glenn's car with Rick and Carol in it. Hershel's car went the same way." Daryl cut down off the highway through the woods on an old over grown farmers trail.

"I'm sure Athena, and the others are fine" Michonne responded placing her hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Your girlfriend is a smart woman. She will find a way back to you."

Daryl took little comfort in Michonne's words. After losing his brother he found someone who cared about him. He felt stable when he was with her, loved and secure. Athena meant everything to him. He wasn't just going to let that slip away.

The radio in the car began to break through in static 'Sanctuary...those who arrive...survive..' The radio announcement was short lived. Daryl looked back up at the road to see about a dozen Walkers or more in front of them. He slammed on his breaks, the car came to a quick halt.

"What do we do?" Bob panicked.

Daryl opened the sunroof and climbed out. "Everyone out now!" He urged as he jumped off the roof of the car, shooting Walkers as he went.

Michonne opened the car door and began slicing Walkers heads open like watermelons with her katana. Bob began to shoot the nearby Walkers as he exited the car. Tyreese just sat in the car stunned, saddened and unable to move. Soon the Walkers numbers grew to tremendous amounts. Tyreese finally exited the car and started to fight off the Walkers. It was too late. They began to bite him, ripping the flesh from the bones. Michonne, Daryl and Bob began to run into the woods leaving behind the car.

As night fell Daryl and Michonne had a fire started and squirrel cooking. Daryl sat down by the fire on a log and stared at the image of him and Athena kissing. He tried not to let anyone see how emotional he was about this. He placed the picture back in his wallet and took a deep breath in.

"Daryl please. Athena couldn't be that far from us." Michonne reminded him.

Daryl sighed as he looked at Michonne. "If she is still even alive she is further then us. She has my bike." Daryl replied not wanting to believe his own words.

Daryl laid by the fire alone. For the first night since he had been with Athena he was all alone to sleep. His heart felt if it was breaking in two. He didn't know if he would ever find her. And if he did would she even be alive? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she were a Walker. "I should have just driven with her." He thought to himself. Daryl grabbed the picture of just Athena from his Wallet and held it as he slept.

Once the morning light peaked through the trees Daryl woke up and folded Athena's picture back into his wallet. He looked over and noticed Michonne still sleeping but Bob was gone. Daryl grabbed Michonne's shoulder and shook it lightly. "Where is Bob?"

"He was there earlier this morning" Michonne replied stretching.

"God damn bastard musta took off!" Daryl said angered.

"So what do we do now?" Michonne asked.

"We try and find the others."

Michonne laughed.

"I'm serious. Our best bet for survival is to find them." Daryl replied.

"Next major city is Macon. If they are going anywhere it would be there." Michonne added.

"How far is that?"

"About a hour and a half by car."

Daryl groaned "Thats gonna take at lest a week walkin' by the time we get there everyone will be gone. They will think we are dead and just move on."

"Everyone accept Athena." Michonne replied looking up at Daryl.

"That's even if she is alive." Daryl replied looking away.

"Daryl we will find her." Michonne replied.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow and swung the strap over his left shoulder. "Well, let's get a move on."

Daryl and Michonne began to track though the woods for hours. The forest was dense making it easy to spot Walkers.

Daryl and Michonne came through a small little town. Daryl took the lead killing a few Walkers as they ran for the grocery store.

"Hopefully we can get some food and water." Michonne said as she opened the door.

As they walked in the store Daryl noticed the dead Walkers. "See that?" Daryl asked existed.

"Pink arrows...so?"

"Athena shoots pink arrows." Daryl replied as he went looking through the store.

Michonne looked around at all the Walkers. "Doesn't she usually take them out of their heads? If she was once here she was in a rush to leave."

"Fuck!" Daryl yelled kicking a dead Walker.

"I'm sorry Daryl. It is a good sign though. It means she is still alive."

Daryl walked around the store and picked out a few boxes of cereal and bags of beef jerky that were not expired. "Let's grab a bag and keep movin'." He replied.

Daryl and Michonne ran through the store and out the back fire door. There were about a dozen Walkers in the back street. Michonne lead the way though as Daryl shot the Walkers with his crossbow. Once they had that taken care of the two ran back into the woods and headed East. As night began to fall Daryl made a fire and laid on the ground looking at his picture of him and Athena again.

"So tell me. How does a miserable old redneck like yourself get such a pretty, young girl?" Michonne teased.

Daryl flipped her off and chuckled lightly. "Damned if I know." Daryl stared at the photo and smiled. "Must be all the fancy things I own and my money." He laughed.

Michonne laughed hard. It had been so long since they had, had a good laugh. "Tomorrow let's steal a car if we can get to the highway."

"Sounds like a great plan." Daryl said as he began to drift off to sleep.

As they began to drift off they heard a rustle in the woods. Daryl shot up and grabbed his crossbow.


	13. Chapter 13: Better Him Then Us

"Please don't shoot!" A male's voice pleaded.

Athena aimed her crossbow up. "I'm a very good shot." She warned.

"Last time I dealt with a crossbow the wielder shot my boy in the ass." The man replied from the woods. "Please do not shoot!" He urged as he walked over. "I'm Guillermo." He said as he neared.

"I'm inpatient tired and pissed. Try anything fucking funny and I'll shoot you in a place worse than in the ass." Athena replies aiming at his groan.

The man walked over to Athena with his hands in the air. He seemed harmless enough. He reaches into his pocket. Athena tensed on the trigger. Guillermo grabbed his hand gun and laid it at her feet.

"I'm just trying to survive." Guillermo replied.

"Take a number." Athena said lowering her crossbow. "Where you from?"

"Atlanta." He replied. "You?"

"Dublin, Georgia."

Guillermo rubbed his chin. "That's about an hour or two south east from here." He looked beyond Athena's shoulder. "Walker!"

"I know." Athena said as she raised her crossbow in one hand and shot the Walker. As it fell Guillermo had a look of surprise on his face.

"How the fuck are you so calm?" He asked.

"No time to be panicked I guess." Athena replied as she walked over and pulled the arrow from its head. "You got a camp or something around here?"

"Yeah me and my friend have a place were hiding out in. Being those shooting skills and you are more than welcome to stay." Guillermo laughed.

"Lead the way." Athena replied pushing the motorbike into the woods as they walked. About 10 minutes into the woods they came across a small cabin.

"Welcome to my crib MTV." Guillermo laughed.

As they got closer to the cabin a balding man opened the door. "Oh hell no. Last time I saw a crossbow that redneck shot me in ass."

"Was he about yay high, 150 pounds, brown hair, graying facial hair?" Athena asked holding her hand above her head a few inches for height comparison.

"It's hard to remember." The balding male replied.

Athena reached into her bag and pulled out the picture she shot of Daryl. "Sounds like him but here take a look. Is this him?" Athena asked as she handed the male the picture.

"That's him."

"You sure? When was the last time you saw him?" Athena asked taking the picture back.

"When he shot me in the ass with a arrow."

Athena furled her brow and looked at the balding man.

"Daryl right?" Guillermo asked looking at Athena.

"Right with the redneck brother, Merle or something." The young man replied.

"He kin to you?" Guillermo asked.

"No, he is my boyfriend." Athena replied. "Now how long did you see him last?"

"Back in Atlanta. Months and months ago." Guillermo replied.

"How did that redneck get a piece of fine ass like you?" The young man asked laughing.

Athena raises her crossbow up at the young man. "Who do you think taught me how to shoot. It would be wise if you watches your tongue, you wouldn't want to loose it in your sleep."

"Ignore Felipe, he is young and stupid." Guillermo said sternly looking at Felipe. "Can you help us get to Macon?"

"It's on my way to Dublin. Don't see why not." Athena replied as she lowered her crossbow.

"Thank you kindly miss. Tonight we rest tomorrow we head for Macon." Guillermo said as the three walked into the cabin.

"Have you seen any other people in the past day or am I it?" Athena asked sitting by the fire.

"I heard a few cars go by. That's what lead me to the road. Guess I went in the wrong direction of the sound." Guillermo said as he brought in Athena's bags.

"How did you two get so far?" Athena asked holding onto her picture of Daryl.

"Stole a few dirt bikes. Easy on gas." Guillermo replied.

Athena looked through her bag and grabbed a small album from her bag. "By any chance have you seen anyone in this picture?" Athena asked as she handed Guillermo a picture of her Stepmother, Father her two sisters and two brothers. "Or this girl?" Athena added handing him the picture of Monica.

"No I'm sorry. Hey Felipe have you seen anyone in these photos?" Guillermo asked as he turned to his friend.

"Nope" Felipe replied.

Athena took the pictures back and sighed. "It was worth a try." Athena grabbed her bags and repacked them. "Tomorrow morning I'm heading back out. I'll be on my way to Dublin. If you wish to come with me you are more then welcome to."

"Why would we go with you?" Felipe asked arrogantly.

"Because without you two I'm dead and without me you are dead." Athena replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a hunter when it comes to Walkers. I'm a scavenger. I'm just all around good a surviving." Athena said as she change her shoes from her bag.

"We uses to be a group of 12 Felipe. I don't think Athena would lead us wrong."

"Get some sleep then; early morning tomorrow." Athena said as she leaned against the wall; letting her back slide down the wall until she was seated.

As morning slowly crept through the window Athena was already outside shooting Walkers who had made their way to the cabin overnight. Once done; Athena grabbed the arrows from their heads and knocked on the cabins window. "Let's go!"

Guillermo and Felipe walked outside and looked at all the Walkers on the ground around the cabin as Athena cleaned the guts off her arrows. The two men looked at Athena with a surprised look on their faces.

Athena placed the rest of her arrows back in her bags that she had already strapped back onto Daryl's bike. Athena sat on the bike and started it up. "Get your asses in gear people." She ordered.

Guillermo and Felipe got on their bikes and started up the road. Athena followed close behind as they weaved in and out between the rows of mangles and abandoned cars. She notices there were a few Walkers up the road; she hit the throttle and sped up ahead of the two. Athena grabbed her crossbow and shot the Walkers; diving around the bodies as they fell.

The road was long and winding as she turned up and down the road the boys followed her closely. After 2 hours the trio made their way into the town.

Athena pulled the bike up to the old rundown service station and picked up the pump handle. "Fucking dry. I may be able to get another 10 miles out of 'er." Athena sighed tossed the handle down.

"Runs out of gas on the freeway just ditch it." Felipe replied.

Athena grabbed a broken pipe from the garbage hep and swung into the window. The glass shattered like a fine powder. "Daryl would freak out if I left his bike behind." She said as she shook the shards from her hair.

"That's even if your boyfriend is alive." Felipe snorted.

Athena turned around and swung her fist; striking Felipe in the face. He fell to the ground as Athena held her fist in pain. "How dare you fucking say that!?"

Guillermo looked at Athena. "Come on guys calm down." He urged.

Athena shook her head as she looked inside the service station. She grabbed a plastic bag from behind the counter and began to fill it. She grabbed bottles of water and some energy bars. As she reached behind the other counter the noise of Walkers began to groan from outside.

"Are you two keeping watch?" Athena asked as the only noise that filled the area was that of Walkers.

"Yea we see them." Guillermo replied.

Athena emptied the medicine and first aid shelf into the bag as well. She raised her crossbow and shot the Walker that was slowly approaching; the pink arrow shot the Walker right between the eyes.

"Thought you had that one boys?" Athena asked irritated as she handed Felipe the bag.

"Tensed up." Guillermo replied.

"Whatever. We just need to go down to the grocery store and see if I can get some other things on my list." Athena replied as she walked down the road and shot Walkers. The two men followed Athena down the road.

Guillermo opened the door to the store, drew his gun and walked inside. "All clear."

Athena ran in behind him along with Felipe and swept the area. She ran down the back isle and shot a half bodied Walker in the forehead. Felipe walked into the washroom and screamed.

Athena aimed her crossbow and ran to the back with Guillermo; as they ran towards the back they saw a group of 5 Walkers feasting on his flesh. Athena raised her crossbow and began shooting them as her and Guillermo ran out the door and to the bikes up the road. Athena kick started Daryl's bike and drove into the woods and Guillermo followed on his.

The two stopped once they hit the highway and began to push their bikes up the road. "Maybe we can find some gas cans in the back of some vehicles." Athena suggested as she breathed heavy.

"Felipe had all out new supplies. " Guillermo replied.

"There will be another town and more stores. Besides I need more bows. I didn't have a chance to pull them from the Walkers I killed. I really liked my pink bows." Athena said as she peaked into car windows and the beds of trucks. "I'm sorry about your friend." She added as she turned around to look at him.

"Better him then us." Guillermo replied.

Athena shook her head as she picked up two full gas cans. "The gods are shining upon us." She laughed handing him one. They began to fill up their tanks;Athena shot a few walkers before the two started their bikes and drove up the road on their way to Dublin.

As night began to fall Athena began to start a fire. She had gathered a bunch of twigs and sticks. Guillermo looked at her. "How sure are you that you will find Daryl? You think he will be in Dublin?" He asked.

"I fell it in my heart." Athena replied as she sat beside the fire; across from Guillermo. "He will look in Dublin." Athena added

"You must love him." Guillermo smiled.

"With all my heart."


	14. Chapter 14: Campfire

"Don't shoot!" A male's voice pleaded as he emerged from the woods.

Daryl raised his crossbow ready to fire if threatened. "You bit?" Daryl asked as she walked over slowly.

"No; are you?" The young man with blonde hair asked as he raised his hands in the air.

"I wouldn't be such a smart ass with a man holding somethin' that could and will shoot you dead." Daryl replied as he gripped the crossbow harder.

"Alright I'm sorry!" The young man replied. "I'm Tayson."

"Daryl"

Tayson walked over slowly and sat on the ground. "I'm so glad I met up with someone who is living and breathing." Tayson added looking over at Michonne. "Hey there baby."

"Shall I beat him or you?" Michonne asked looking at Daryl.

"I'll be good." Tayson replied.

"Good, because I want to fucking sleep." Daryl said laying by the fire. "I can kill you and I won't even think twice about it." Daryl added as he searched through his wallet.

"I will watch the new comer tonight." Michonne replied sitting up. "I don't trust him."

"I'm a good guy." Tayson laughed. "It's this world that is bad."

Michonne looked over at Tayson as she crossed her arms. "I have all night. Tell me about yourself Tayson. "Michonne demanded.

Daryl stirred as he sat up. "I can't fucking sleep with all that chatter." He said as he rubbed his tired face.

Tayson looked at Daryl then back to Michonne. "Well I'm one of 5 children. I went looking for food when I found you two. My one sister is back at camp with some others." Tayson looked over at Daryl as he slept sitting up.

Michonne laughed looking at Daryl. "We should wait until morning until we move out to your camp. Easier to navigate and to avoid Walkers."

"Good point." Tayson nodded in agreement. "I'm still looking for half of my family. My sister and I got separated from my parents and when we drove from Atlanta to New York, decided to head back home when things got weird."

Michonne looked at Daryl who was gripping his photo as he slept. "Well I hope we are all able to find out friends and family."

Once morning came Michonne was very tired. She had stayed up all night watching Tayson; even though he had long since fallen asleep. Daryl woke up and tucked the photo of Athena into his pocket. He began to walk over to the trees.

"Where are you going?" Michonne asked.

"Taking a piss." Daryl replied.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine?" Tayson yawned.

Daryl walked back slowly as he zipped up his fly. He reached down and grabbed his crossbow from the ground. "One more day that passes is another day I get further from finding my girlfriend and my friends."

"Maybe she is back at camp? Yesterday we had a group of new arrivals." Tayson said as he began to walk deeper into the woods. "Come on let's go!" He yelled as he began to run.

Daryl followed closely along with Michonne as they ran behind Tayson for a good 15 minutes.

Daryl panted out of breath. "I'm getting too old."

"What are you like 50?" Tayson asked running backwards to look at Daryl.

"38."

"We'll hurry up old man." Tayson hazed as he ran up to a steel chain-link fence and began to scale it. Michonne and Daryl followed suit and climbed the fence after him. Daryl shot a walker that approached the fence behind them as they climbed.

"Look at you go Rambo!" Tayson gawked.

Daryl shot Michonne a stern look as they both turned to look at Tayson.

"Just get us over the fence!" Michonne ordered.

Tayson jumped down off the gate and waited below. Daryl and Michonne jumped down; Daryl rolled as he landed on his ankle hard.

"Fuck!" Daryl exclaimed as he limped over to Tayson and Michonne.

The three walked into the camp, past a few men who stood guard.

"Daryl, Michonne!" Maggie yelled as she ran over tossing her arms around Daryl then Michonne.

Daryl winces in pain. "Who's all here?" He asked hoping Athena would have been one.

Maggie looked at Daryl and sighed. "Daryl I'm so sorry. She hasn't made it here yet."

"How did you know I was asking about her?" Daryl asked, heart heavy.

"Because if it were Glenn out there I would be asking the same thing." Maggie smiled as she hugged Daryl again. "We'll find her."

Daryl sighed as he limped over with Michonne to see the rest of the group.

A red headed woman in her late 20's walked over holding a military rifle. She was tall in stature and walked with an attitude. "Who is the old guy?" The woman asked looking at the Daryl then to Tayson. "And who's dreds?"

"Daryl and Michonne." Tayson explained as he opened a bag of chips. "They are friends with the group at arrived the other day."

"Well I hope they all know they need to pack up and leave. We lost 4 of our own because they showed up here." The red head replied as she looked to Tayson. "I mean it!" She said loud enough for everyone to hear as she walked by.

"Glad you're back Daryl." Carol said as she hugged him.

Daryl pulled away. "I'm fine Carol. Rick can we talk?" Daryl asked as he looked at Rick.

Rick walked over to Daryl and they began to walk through the camp.

"I'm leaving tonight. I'm gonna go find Athena." Daryl explained as he looked at Rick.

"What if she comes here and you're gone. Jesus Christ think with your head Dixon."

"You searched high and low for your family Rick; she's all I have left."

The redheaded woman walked over to Rick and Daryl. "Listen men ya'll are welcome to stay for dinner and sleep. Come morning ya'll need to be gone." She explained as she crossed her arms.

Daryl looked at her with an angry look. "Who the hell are you and who the hell do you think you are?" He barked.

She stuck out her hand. "These people look up to me. Please call me Mickey." Mickey smiled wide.

"Whatever." Daryl sat down beside Carol and Rick around the fire while a few members of Mickey's camp roasted the deer meat over the fire. Micky sat down next to Carol and drank for her bottle of wine. Daryl pulled his picture of just Athena and stared at it. Carol sighed as she watched him.

Mickey spit out her wine. She reached over and snapped the photo from Daryl's hand. "How do you know that girl?"

Daryl grabbed the picture back and slipped it into his wallet. "You know Athena?" Daryl asked looking at Mickey.

"Athena Foster is my sister. Where the fuck is she?" Mickey asked standing up and getting in Daryl's face.

"Wait what is your name?" Daryl asked as he looked up at Mickey.

"Monica Foster; my sister gave me the nickname Mickey when she was 4. God damn it where is my sister?!" Monica yelled as she reached down grabbing Daryl by the scruff of his shirt collar; the tears flowing from her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15: How I Miss Yesterday

Athena grabbed the brush from her bag and began to run it through her course hair. She rubbed her stomach as it began to ache. "We need to get moving into the next town and get some food, I'm very hungry."

Guillermo looked at Athena and opened up his bag. "I managed to take a few energy bars from Felipe before he became Walker food."

Athena took one from the bag and opened it. She began to eat slowly and smiled. "That is so yummy, thank you." She replied with a mouth full of food.

Guillermo sat across from Athena and ate a bar himself. "We really do need to find some food." He laughed lightly.

Athena nodded as she rubbed her rumbling stomach. All she could think about was Daryl and her friends. She reached into her purse and pulled out her knife. She walked over to the tree beside her and began to carve into the bark. 'Athena Foster; still alive.' She carved. "

Guillermo looked at Athena and pulled a pink arrow from Athena's bag and stuck it in the tree above Athena's tree carving. "Lets him know it's really you writing that." He replied as he sat back down.

"Thank you." Athena smiled lightly as she climbed up into the tree and laid on the branch. "Dublin is right around the corner from here. Do you want to join? I can stop and direct you into Macon if not." Athena added.

"Sticking together is our better chance for survival." Guillermo replied.

"You certainly benefit well" Athena laughed as she leaned on her arm.

"When all this is over I'm gonna reinvent the internet." Guillermo replied as he laid on the ground next to the fire.

"Why?" Athena added as she rolled carefully on the branch; her hands rested on her belly as she finally became comfortable.

Guillermo closed his eyes and laughed. "Porn and cat videos."

Athena began to wink and blink as her eyes tried to keep open. "Priorities." She laughed as yawned escaped her mouth.

As the sun began to peak through the gaps on the trees Athena jumped down off the tree to the ground. She looked around and could not find Guillermo.

"Guillermo?" Her voice hissed in a whisper. "Are you there?"

He didn't answer. Athena crept through the woods with her crossbow aimed as she looked for walkers. The orange and red leaves fell around her as she walked through the woods. The sound of men talking filled the air around her. Athena hid behind the tree behind the men.

Guillermo was on his knees facing away from the men with his hands on his head. Athena raised her arrow and slowly moved out from her covering not trying to draw attention to herself.

"Now tell us where the others are!" The male with the gun demanded Guillermo as he aimed it at his head.

"I told you I'm alone." Guillermo said as he shook.

Athena whistled. The two men looked at her. Athena pulled the trigger and quickly reloaded the bow before she fired again shooting the two men in the head.

Guillermo looked at Athena as he stood up slowly. Athena walked up and rolled the first dead man onto his back. "I recognize this man. He tried to kill Daryl once. I got shot." Athena said as she rolled up her sleeve to show the scar that had started to form.

"Thanks for saving my life." Guillermo replied looking at Athena.

"I'm sure you would do the same."

Athena Stared at the two dead men and began to shakes slightly. She gripped her stomach as he knees began to quiver. She raised her hand to her mouth, ran behind a tree and began to vomit. "I shot two people." Athena wept between the vomiting as realisation set in.

Guillermo covered his mouth; gagging as Athena vomited. "We should get going. We're losing daylight."

Athena pulled away from the tree and walked over to Daryl's bike. She sat down and kick started the bike. "Let's roll." She said slightly out of breath.

Guillermo jumped on his bike and followed Athena down the road. Athena shot Walkers as they made their way to Monticello, Georgia. 20 minutes past before the two made it into the town. Athena stepped off her bike and shot some approaching Walkers; by the dozens.

"We can't stop here!" Guillermo yelled as he pulled his pistol and began to shoot the Walkers.

Athena jumped back onto her bike; started it up and lead the way through the town. "Straight through to Dublin. We can't cross over here to catch the other highway."

Guillermo followed behind her as she weaved between the dead Walkers. The approached a road sign along the highway. 'Welcome to Dublin, Georgia! Population 16,000.'

"Think they need to update those signs yo." Guillermo chuckled lightly as Athena hopped off her bike and began to push it.

"Out of gas. My house is about a 20 minute walk from here. 88 Summerset Valley." Athena yelled to Guillermo as she pushed the bike along the road.

Guillermo jumped off his bike and pushed it alongside of Athena. "What are you going to do if Daryl isn't there?"

"I'll cross that bridge as it comes."

Athena shot a Walker in its head as it approached them; on their way to the subdivision. They duo stood in front of the three story red brick house with white banisters on the front deck. Athena and Guillermo pushed the bikes into the backyard; she walked over to the back door and tried to knob. It opened with a slight creek; Athena walked in slowly as Guillermo followed behind her.

"Monica? Mom? Dad? Tayson? Daryl? Anyone?" Athena asked quietly as she walked through the house. The only voice that answered back was her own echo.

"I don't think anyone is here Athena."

Athena began to weep "Guillermo they have to be."

He rested his hand on her back as she dropped to the hardwood floor and cried. As she cried the scuffing sound of feet filled the house. Athena grabbed her crossbow and turned around slowly. Behind them was a Walker; he looked about 10 years old with red hair and bright green eyes. Athena bit her lip and closed her eyes as she looked at the boy; he was her little brother James. He looked at her and made a hissing noise as he walked over to them slowly. "I'm so sorry James, I'm sorry I wasn't here." Athena cried as she pulled the trigger; the arrow went right through the back of his small skull.

Athena stared at his lifeless body; she kept trying to tell herself that it wasn't James anymore. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't make herself feel better.

Guillermo grabbed the arrow from James head and cleaned it off. He knew Athena needed the arrows; walking through the house he looked on the fridge. He pulled a note off the fridge and walked back over to Athena; still on the floor.

"Yo Athena give it a read." He said handing her the paper.

Athena took the paper as she pulled the hair from her face. 'Monica and Tayson; James has been bitten. If you see this head for Savannah Georgia. Safe Zone. –Love Mom and Dad.'

"We need to go to Savanah." Athena let out a sob as she stood up.


	16. Chapter 16: Crazy Bitch

Monica kept a tight grip on the collar of Daryl's shirt as she questioned him. "I swear to god if you don't tell me where she is I will kill you!"

Michonne glared at Monica and drew her katana. "It would be in your best interest to not harm him."

Tayson grabbed Monica by her shoulders and pulled her away. She held on tight to Daryl's collar still as she cried. "Mon' if you kill him we will never find her." Tayson reminded her.

Monica reluctantly let go of Daryl's collar as she wept. "Please just tell me where she is." She pleaded looking at Daryl.

Daryl rubbed his neck as he looked up at Monica. "I would have told you if you didn't choke me for god sakes." He mumble; he reached up and rubbed his face. "I don't know where she is…I think she was going to head to Dublin."

Monica flipped the picture over and looked at it. "Why the fuck are you kissing my sister?"

"I don't think that was what we should be discovering from this picture." Rick butted in looking at Monica.

Monica looked at Tayson and handed him the photo as she looked back at Daryl. "I want you to find my sister and stay the fuck away from her after that!" Monica yelled; taking a deep breath she turned away from the group and walked away.

Daryl looked hurt as he looked over to Tayson who handed him back the photo. "She looks real happy in the photo man." Tayson said before running after his sister.

Daryl placed the picture back in his wallet and slowly stood up. He began walking towards the lake alone, until Carol joined him.

"I'm so sorry Daryl." Carol said trying to be sincere.

Daryl picked up a rock off the ground; tossed it into the lake. "Nothing to be sorry about. Monica just wants her sister back."

"I'm talking about Athena. Chances are not in her favor…think about it Daryl she is all alone out there." Carol said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Daryl moved away slightly. "She is a smart woman. She survived on her own for a while." Carol leaned into Daryl and kissed him lightly. Daryl reached his hands up to her shoulders and pushed her away. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Daryl asked angered. "Go back to the others! I don't want to see you right now Carol!" He yelled.

Carol looked into Daryl's; hurt as she ran back towards the others. Daryl lowered himself down to the ground beside the water. He ran his hands through the water and began to think about when he met Athena.

"Hey." Tayson said quietly as he sat beside Daryl.

"What do you want?" Daryl asked coldly.

Tayson rubbed his chin and laughed as he pulled put a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "I want to talk. Smoke?"

Daryl reached into the pack and pulled out a cigarette. "Thanks." He said as he placed the cigarette in between his lips and lit it. He let out a puff of smoke as he looked at Tayson. "I take it the crazy gene just affects the women on the Foster side."

Tayson lit a cigarette and laughed. "You catch on quick." Tayson placed the cigarette between his fingers. "Athena has always looked up to Monica since Monica is the oldest of the sisters. Athena and I are 10 months apart in age so we fought a lot."

Daryl laughed. "Your parents sure didn't wait long."

"My family breed like rabbits." Tayson added as he took a long drag from his cigarette. "My Stepmother and my Dad had one child when they got together but the rest of us are from his first marriage. Do you have family?"

Daryl paused for a moment. "Athena is all I have left in my life. Mother died when I was young and my Father was an abusive bastard. My brother Merle died right before I met Athena. She kicked me in the balls when I met her." Daryl laughed as he reminisced.

Tayson lit another cigarette and laughed. "Sounds like my sister." He laughed.

"I promise you I will find her." Daryl vowed as he put out his cigarette butt.

Tayson looked at his shoes and laughed. "Well you better do it before Monica does. She's out for blood since she saw you and the gray haired lady kiss."

"Carol kissed me."

"Well that's not what Monica said she saw. But don't worry dude I saw it all go down, you rejected her harder than a geek at the prom." Tayson laughed. "Let's just hope we find her before Monica does."

"Agreed."

Maggie ran over to Daryl. "That red headed psycho just took one of our cars and left."

Tayson rolled his eyes as he stood up. "Everyone saddle up, were on our way to Dublin." He announced as he walked over and grabbed his belongings.

"I'm not going anywhere just because your sister is a freak." A man from the camp piped up.

"Fine then you can stay here and play boss. I'm going after my sister." Tayson replied as he put his bag on top of a jeep. "Daryl are you with me?"

Daryl grabbed his bag and his crossbow. "I have your back."

"We all do." Rick said as he looked to his group.

Maggie and Glenn nodded as they gathered Hershel, Beth, Carol and Carl to the vehicles. Daryl started the one car; helped the small children Lilly and Parker from the prison into his car as Tayson joined him in the vehicle.

"You have some great friends." Tayson said as the car pulled away from the camp.

"People lose their humanity after a while, it's not until they know what they are fighting for do they start acting human again." Daryl replied as they cars paraded down the freeway towards Dublin.

Tayson looked back at the two children. "What's your name?"

The little girl looked up at Tayson and cocked her head with attitude. "I'm Lilly and I'm 3."

"Parker!" The little boy cheered. "I'm 3."

"Well I'm Tayson and I'm 27." He replied watching the two in the review mirror as they continued up the road.


	17. Chapter 17: How Come You're Not Here?

Athena searched the basement for gasoline cans; she managed to find just enough for the bikes. As she rummaged through her basement full of old belongings she picked up her grade school Rainbow Bright backpack that was a hand-me-down of her older sisters. She held it close as she tried to remember better days. Athena looked through a cupboard and found bottles of Vodka and Tequila; she placed a few bottles into her backpack and slung it over her other shoulder.

Athena tiptoed up the stairs to the main floor. "I'm surprised there isn't more Walkers around here." She noted as she passed Guillermo.

"I'm thinking they have moved towards the main highway. Going towards where the sound of our bikes were. Either that or they were all the ones in Macon." Guillermo replied.

Athena began to cry lightly. "What if Daryl went to Macon?"

Guillermo rested his hand on Athena's shoulder. "I bet you he avoided that place like we did and that he is on his way here. We will stay the night here; tomorrow we will leave a note on the fridge and head for Savanah Georgia." He reassured.

Athena nodded as she wiped the tears from her little emerald green eyes. Athena looked to the ground where her brother once lied. "Where did his body go?" She asked worried.

"I moved him out to the garage. Figured we could bury him later; that seeing him on the floor would be the last thing you should see over and over."

Athena smiled lightly and gave Guillermo a hug. "You are a great friend."

Guillermo chuckled lightly and walked over to the wine rack. "Let's have a drink. To overcoming obstacles and making friends."

Athena grabbed a bottle of pinot noir and popped the cork. She poured the bottle out into the two glasses. "To killing Walkers!" She laughed as they both drank. After two glasses Athena was starting to feel warm. "Boy wine is fine." She giggled.

Guillermo laughed at her. "Go sleep it off; last thing I need is a drunk archer."

Athena stood up and tripped a little bit as she plopped on the couch, lying flat on her stomach. She must had been sleeping for a few hours. A loud banging sound came from the door. Athena jolted up gabbing her crossbow; she ran over to Guillermo and waited by the door. The door burst open. Guillermo jumped on top of the figure and pointed the gun in its face.

"Get the fuck off me!" The redheaded woman hissed kicking the air trying to get Guillermo off.

"Monica?" Athena asked looking down at the woman over Guillermo's shoulder.

"Athena!" Monica squealed with excitement. Guillermo jumped off Monica; she darted over to her sister and wrapped her pale arms around Athena's body. "I never thought I would see you again sister."

"Where have you been?" Athena wept as she stayed in her sister's embrace.

"I've been in a little town just outside of Juliette; Tayson is there also. I'm so happy to see you; you look really well." Monica cried as she ran her hand over her little sister's cheek.

"I'm fine Monica; really I am. I've drank two glasses of wine; I'm goo-." Athena ran into the bathroom and puked into the tub.

"You never could hold down your wine." Monica laughed as she held her sisters hair.

Guillermo leaned in the door frame of the bathroom. "Hello red; I'm Guillermo."

Monica turned around and smirked; her chipped-blue painted finger nails tapped on the door frame. "I'm Monica but you can call me Mickey."

Athena stood up slowly as she wiped the puke from her mouth. "Don't be taken in by her seduction. She flirts with all the boys."

Monica laughed lightly putting her arm around her sister's shoulders. "I don't know what you are talking about dear sister."

Guillermo laughed bellowed through the hallway as the trio stood in the bathroom. "I don't know about you but I'd rather hangout somewhere other than the bathroom."

Athena pulled away from her sister and walked into her old bedroom. It was pink with chocolate brown hardwood floors. Athena sat on the ground and began hitting the spots on the floor. When Guillermo and Monica walked in the stared at Athena and raised their brows at her. Athena pulled up the loose piece of floor and pulled out beef jerky and ships; checking the dates she tossed a bag to each of them. "Remember when mom put me on a diet when I gained 12 pounds right before homecoming and I didn't lose it?" Athena pointed to the hole in the floor. "This is the reason."

Monica laughed as she opened the bag of jerky and sat beside her sister. "Mom was always so obsessed with being perfect and looking perfect. I remember when I shaved half my hair off; boy was she ever pissed."

"Yo mom sounds like a tight wad." Guillermo laughed as he joined the girls.

"No that's my step-mother. My momma Gwen was a wonderful woman. She died when I was young; I still remember I was four and she took me into this little park. I remember looking up to her bright green eyes; they sparkled in the sunlight. She looked at me and said; 'My mother took me to this spot when I was little, now I'm bringing you here and maybe one day when you have children of your own you will take your children." Athena replied as she played with the empty bag of jerky.

Monica rolled her eyes as she lit a cigarette; holding it delicately between her fingers. "Well that's because mother liked you more; you were her favorite." Monica's voice hissed as it cut like knives.

"That was because I was the baby; duh." Athena laughed trying not to show the hurt in her eyes.

As the group sat around on the floor not saying a word. Athena pulled herself off the floor and exited the room. She walked downstairs; every step was a memory and it broke her heart. She went through the drawers and pulled out an old drawing she drew when she was young. Athena took a marker over the picture and wrote in black marker; 'Daryl I love you. Head to Savanah, Ga. Kisses –Athena.' She walked to the door and opened it she stuck the note on the outside, taping it with a piece of pink duct tape. As she went to go inside her heard the low drone of a car's tires rolling down the road.

"Guillermo!" Athena yelled.


End file.
